1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a lens module and a camera device having the same
2. Description of Related Art
Concomitant with the development of image pick-up systems, researches on terminal camera devices, DSCs (digital still cameras), camcorders and PC cameras (photographing devices attached to a personal computer) have been briskly waged of late. One of the most important constituent parts for a camera related to the image pick-up system to capture an image is a lens module formed with a plurality of lenses.
Particularly, a conventional actuator of a VCM (Voice Coil Motor) driving means used in a small-sized camera unit mounted on a hand-held portable phone for auto-focusing is being changed to MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) actuator.
The VCM actuator-used auto-focusing method is such that a lens barrel reciprocates to perform the auto-focusing while a plurality of lenses is fixed via a lens barrel, that is, the auto-focusing is performed while the lens barrel of the plurality of lenses moves.
However, the MEMS actuator-used auto-focusing method has disadvantages that only one lens nearest to an object is shifted by the MEMS actuator while the other lenses are fixed, such that the lens optical system designed by the VCM actuator cannot be used to a camera device of MEMS actuator method, which necessitates a new power structure using an optical system of high-resolution lens module.